batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Sportsmaster
The Sportsmaster is a villain who used his sports skills for criminal purposes. He has fought Batman, Robin, and Batgirl on a few occasions. History "Crusher" Crock was one of the finest athletes in the world, excelling at any sport he cared to try. Crock was so obsessed by winning that he would do almost anything to win, no matter how unsporting or brutal he had to be. Finally after he permanently crippled an opponent during a professional football game, Crock found himself banned from all sports. It was at this time that he decided to use his sporting abilities for crime. Sportsmaster was first the foe of Robin as well as Batgirl. He was a member of different incarnations of the Injustice Society and he teams up with (and later marries) the villainess Huntress. After losing a villains versus heroes baseball game they reformed, and have not been seen since. This Sportsmaster should not be confused with the Earth-2 version of the character, who had the same name and origin, but was a foe of Green Lantern and Wildcat. In the Elseworlds miniseries, The Golden Age, set outside regular DC Comics continuity, Sportsmaster's real name was revealed to be Lawrence Crock. he first appears in issue #2, robbing a jewelry store in the same building as the GBS radio station. He battles Alan Scott in a physical fight. According to the mini-series, he had a daughter he could not see and was hoping to earn enough money committing robberies to win her back. Later he joins the forces with Ultra-Humanite. He dies trying to save a little girl from being killed by Dynaman. His death convinces Alan Scott to join the fight. Powers and Abilities Sportsmaster has no super powers, but in his prime was one of the world's greatest athletes, and he still retains a great deal of athleticism. He is a master of all American sports and of hand-to-hand combat. Crock also uses sporting-themed weapons such as exploding baseballs, flying bases, rocket baseball bats, knockout basketballs, lacrosse snare nets, exploding hockey pucks. Their outfits generally included a baseball cap, pitcher's mask, padded jersey, pitcher's chestguard, football-style pants, and cleats. In other media *In Batman Adventures comic (set in the DC Animated Universe) Sportsmaster appeared as one of Black Mask's lieutenants in The False Face Society. *Sportmaster appears in the Batman: The Brave and the Bold episode "Invasion of the Secret Santas!" voiced by Thomas F. Wilson. He interrupts a holiday bowling tournament by creating human bowling pins out of the participants, only to be defeated by Batman and Blue Beetle. He later reappears in "Night of the Huntress!" as a prisoner at Blackgate Penitentiary. The Sportsmaster then garnered a cameo appearance in "Mayhem of the Music Meister" as one of the many supervillains under the Music Meister's hypnotic spell. ''Justice League Unlimited'' :See: Sportsmaster (Justice League Unlimited) ''Young Justice'' Sportsmaster appeares in the Young Justice episode "Drop Zone" voiced by Nick Chinlund. He is shown as an operative of Project Cadmus' Board of Directors at the time when they had Kobra mass-produced a neo-steroid that is a combination of the Venom Drug and the Blockbuster formula. His costume and physical design have also been drastically altered, with a simple featureless mask covering his face, Paramilitary armour and an arm plate. His personality is also similar to that of Deathstroke, and is implied to be a mercenary, even taking M'Gaan hostage temporarily. Though Young Justice manages to stop the shipment, Sportsmaster only recovers one remaining sample and hands it over to Project Cadmus' Board of Directors. His daughter Artemis Crock appears later in the series. He later appears in the episode "Targets" alongside Cheshire as assassins hired by Ra's al Ghul to kill Lex Luthor. He first appears rescuing Cheshire from prison before the duo are attacked by Red Arrow. They managed to escape, but Red Arrow followed them to Ra's al Ghul's base. He attacks Arrow alongside Cheshire and almost kill him before hr fakes his own death. Sportsmaster joins Cheshire in a hail mary attack on Luthor, but this fails to kill him. During the fight he reveals to Aqualad that he has a spy in the team, but this has not been proven. It is revealed the whole point of the attack was to bring two countries under the rule of the Light. In "Humanity" he is implied to be the father of Artemis and Cheshire, but as he never actually appears this cannot be confirmed. In 'Misplaced' he and Riddler steal a piece of Starro from Star Labs for The Light while Klarion the Witch Boy and four other magicians distract the world's heroes by placing the adults and children in separate dimensions. Category:Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Suicide Squad Members